The complexity and cost associated with power dissipation in computing systems continues to grow with increasing demands on computing performance. These systems commonly employ numerous processors, application specific integrated circuits (ASICs) and memory devices, each of which must be designed or coupled with sufficient power dissipation capacity. Direct air cooling of devices may not be sufficient in systems incorporating highly dense physical architectures; instead, liquid cooling of such devices may be required in such instances.
In the prior art, certain techniques have been employed to directly couple fluid (e.g., water or alcohol) to the semiconductor package to address increased thermal dissipation. However, approximately two-thirds of the thermal resistance between the semiconductor junction and the ambient cooling fluid is internal to the semiconductor package. Accordingly, the internal thermal impedance dominates how thermal dissipation occurs, irrespective of coupling fluid or other thermal sinks. Accordingly, a reduction of the thermal impedance is needed in order to make significant improvement in thermal dissipation.
The prior art has also attempted to incorporate micro-channels with the semiconductor element (i.e., a xe2x80x9cdiexe2x80x9d) to improve cooling efficiency. Each micro-channel is for example etched into the semiconductor substrate so as to provide increased area cooling to the substrate. By way of example, these micro-channels may form a series of xe2x80x9cfinsxe2x80x9d in the substrate to assist in dissipating internally-generated heat. One difficulty with the prior art""s use of micro-channels is that high pressure is used to couple heat transfer fluid to the die; that is, a pressure pump forces the fluid to flow through the micro-channels. This pressure pump has significant failure modes that make it risky to use within computing systems.
The prior art has also attempted to utilize xe2x80x9cloop thermosyphonxe2x80x9d techniques to cool the semiconductor package. Loop thermosyphon of the prior art utilizes an evaporator, such as a metal block, to thermally cool the semiconductor package with cooling liquid therebetween. The package heats up to generate vapor from the liquid; and the density differences between the liquid and the vapor create cooling between the evaporator and the semiconductor package. However, as discussed above, loop thermosyphon of the prior art does not solve the afore-mentioned reduction of the thermal impedance internal to the semiconductor package and, therefore, it does not dissipate the majority of the thermally generated energy internal to the package.
The invention provides techniques and methods for directly cooling the semiconductor die in order to reduce thermal impedances and to increase thermal dissipation, to facilitate increased performance and capacity for semiconductor devices. Other features of the invention will be apparent within the description that follows.
The invention of one aspect includes a semiconductor die (e.g., a semiconductor microprocessor) with a plurality of micro-channels etched into the die""s substrate. This substrate, with the micro-channels, serves as an evaporator in a closed thermosyphon system. The system also includes a condenser in the form of a liquid-to-air heat exchanger; a liquid substantially fills the system (e.g., enough to ensure that the evaporator is xe2x80x9cwetxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cchargedxe2x80x9d, such as when the fluid fills the system to above about 50%) between the die evaporator and heat exchanger. The condenser may be above the die so that vapor gas generated from interaction of fluid with the die moves upwards to the heat exchanger, which simultaneously forces cooler liquid towards the die (and particularly through the micro-channels).
The condenser may take several forms in order to transfer heat from the die to the outside environment, i.e., to the air outside the heat exchanger. For purposes of illustration, the condenser may for example operate similar to a car radiator, where engine heat transfers to outside ambient air through the car radiator.
The micro-channels in the die are sealed with another piece of silicon (e.g., glass) so as to form conduits for fluid flow through the micro-channels. In a preferred aspect, the micro-channels are shaped to encourage fluid flow preferentially in a particular direction through the conduits. By way of example, in one aspect the channels are narrower at one end than the other. In another aspect, an orifice restricts fluid passage to encourage preferential fluid flow direction.
In yet another aspect, an input header couples cooler input fluid to the micro-channel conduits, and an output header couples vapor and warmer output fluid from the micro-channel conduits to the condenser.
One advantage of the invention is that fluid flow occurs without the use of a pump. Heating from the die, and vapor generated by fluid interaction with the die, causes natural circulation through the micro-channels to the condenser and back to the die. Effectively, the die is the engine or pump for the closed-loop thermosyphon system of the invention.
In one aspect, a system of the invention cools a semiconductor die. The die has a plurality of micro-channels. A condenser is in fluid communication with the micro-channels such that the die heats and vaporizes fluid at the die to force fluid towards the condenser, and such that gravity pressurizes cooler condenser fluid towards the die
In one aspect, a plate (e.g., a semiconductor material like silicon or glass) couples with the die to seal the micro-channels such that the micro-channels form a plurality of fluid conduits for the fluid.
The loop thermosyphon system of the invention preferably has closed loop fluid communication between the die and condenser. A fluid such as water, Fluorinert or alcohol may be used to form the closed loop communication path; other liquids may also be used. A first fluid conduit may couple cooler fluid from the condenser to the micro-channels. A first header may couple the first fluid conduit to the micro-channels. A second fluid conduit may couple warmer fluid from the micro-channels to the condenser. A second header may couple the second fluid conduit to the micro-channels.
In a preferred aspect, the micro-channels are shaped for preferential fluid flow along one direction in the micro-channels. Micro-channels of the invention are preferably etched by techniques known in the art. Alternatively, one or more physical orifices, within the micro-channels, may preferentially restrict fluid flow along one direction of the micro-channels.
In the preferred aspect of the invention, the condenser is also constructed and arranged above the die such that gravity forces cooler fluid to the micro-channels. Gravity may provide the initial pressurization to form a circular fluid flow through the system; as the die warms up to boil the fluid, vapor adds additional pressure to further encourage the circular fluid flow. The condenser may utilize fins to enhance heat transfer to air adjacent the condenser.
In another aspect, a method is provided for cooling a semiconductor die. The method includes the steps of: flowing fluid through micro-channels formed into the die; communicating fluid from the die to a condenser arranged above the die; cooling fluid at the condenser; and communicating fluid from the condenser to the micro-channels.
In one aspect, the step of flowing may include the step of flowing fluid through the micro-channels bounded, at least in part, by a semiconductor compatible element (e.g., silicon) coupled with the die. By way of example, the semiconductor element may be a glass plate.
In another aspect, the method includes the step of shaping the micro-channels for preferential fluid flow along the micro-channels.
The invention is next described further in connection with preferred embodiments, and it will become apparent that various additions, subtractions, and modifications can be made by those skilled in the art without departing from the scope of the invention.